


Busy Days

by WhosePride



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Family, One-Shot, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosePride/pseuds/WhosePride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best incentive for a busy day is the things that happen after... Post-Series. Lizzie/Darcy. One-Shot. Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Days

A busy day always starts with a busy morning and usually a lot of chaos. It doesn't matter if a party to the said busy day is a paradigm of meticulousness, William Darcy. There's a reason behind it too, and that reason starts with an L and ends with an Izzie. And in her defence, she did not mean to cause the delay. It was just that it wasn't in her power to handle seeing Darcy getting all ready to be corporate and on the other hand, not in his power to ignore the moans and her fine eyes.

That's the precise reason why William Darcy hated Saturday meetings. It meant his wife would be home and he would be stuck with… well, prospective dollar making opportunities. But that isn't the point. All he wants is to spend Saturday with his family; and family alone.

On the plus side after the gruelling days of work, the spectacles he witnessed upon entering their house were worth it. He said this to himself a million times in-between the meetings.

On this particular day, the state of affairs were something in this order: His daughter, Anne, now two years-old, was completely covered in some kind of white powder; his wife, kneeling beside her, was trying to scratch off the powder from the rug and keeping Anne still so as to prevent her from spreading more powder.

"Always worth it," Darcy said to himself with a smile. "Do you need some help?"

"Could use some," Lizzie said without even looking up. Yes, it was that necessary to keep an eye on Anne. Darcy put down his briefcase and went over towards his family. Finally acknowledging his presence, Lizzie said, "I need you to hold Anne still and I want your phone."

"Odd time for a call, isn't it?" he said and proceeded to do exactly what he was told to accomplish.

"I am taking a picture of you two," Lizzie said as she held up his phone and switched on the camera mode.

"Why?" Darcy asked immediately.

"Because when she grows up to become the mature young woman she obviously will be, I will have something to tease her about," Lizzie said and with a huge smile added, "And she's looking so freaking cute."

Looking at his daughter, he could not deny it. "Okay Anne, time to smile. Make your dad proud," he said and with a smile turned towards the camera. *Click*and the photo was taken.

Now it was her turn to get in the frame and William's to take the picture. That, of course, was in view of the fact that the white powder on Lizzie's nose presented a pretty freaking cute picture too, and also William Darcy would never let a chance to one-up his wife pass. After all, it was Lizzie, in the first place, who got Anne into this mess.


End file.
